Wie werde ich sie wieder los?
by KimAlexandra
Summary: Komplett! Fortsetzung zu ‚Der Eignungstest’, Die Gefährten sind zurück in Bruchtal, aber wie lange hält Arwen es mit ihnen aus?
1. Sie sind wieder da!

Disclaimer: Alle Orte und Personen gehören Tolkien und nicht mir... Wie schade...

Gil-estel: Hoffe die Fortsetzung gefällt dir auch! gg

Andalglarien: Wow, zu jedem Kapitel ein Kommi, danke! Die Gespräche waren echt witzig lol Dir auch viel Spaß beim 2. Teil!

Vielen Dank an meine super Beta!

_Prolog: Sie sind wieder da!_

Die Vögel zwitscherten in den Baumkronen, die Blumen verströmten einen wunderbaren Duft, am Himmel war keine einzige Wolke zu sehen, einfach ein perfekter Tag. Doch dann zerriss eine Stimme diese friedliche Atmosphäre.

„Na toll, wir laufen schon seit zwei Wochen, ZWEI WOCHEN durch den Wald und dann erst fällt Mr. Ich-bin-König auf, dass er die Karte vergessen hat! Und jetzt will dieser Waldläufer noch nicht einmal zugeben, dass er sich vollkommen verlaufen hat!"

„Ich habe mich nicht verlaufen." gab Aragorn knurrend zur Antwort, doch Boromir ignorierte gekonnt diesen Einwurf.

„Und jetzt hat Mr. Ich-weis-alles-besser-und-verlaufe-mich-nie auch noch die Hobbits verloren. Damit natürlich auch den Ring, und ich latsche hier vollkommen umsonst durch die Pampa!"

„JETZT SEI GEFÄLLIGST STILL, ICH VERSUCHE HIER DEN SPUREN DER HOBBITS ZU FOLGEN UND BEI DEINEM GENÖRGEL WIRD DAS NIE ETWAS!"

„Ähm... Aragorn?" mischte sich nun Legolas ein, „Das sind aber Bärenspuren, die du gerade untersuchst und…"

„DAS WEIß ICH! DER BÄR HAT DIE HOBBITS VERSCHLEPPT, DESWEGEN FOLGE ICH IHM! HAT IRGENDJEMAND ETWAS DARAN AUSZUSETZEN?"

Die anderen schwiegen, da Aragorn aussah, als würde er dem nächsten der es wagte zu sprechen, einfach erstechen.

„Na schön, es geht doch. Und jetzt werden wir weitergehen, immer hinter diesen Spuren her."

Dann gingen die Gefährten, mittlerweile auf fünf Personen geschrumpft weiter durch den Wald.

Etwa fünf Kilometer entfernt, saß Elrond auf der Terrasse und trank ein Glas Rotwein. Er hatte sich endlich vom Schock über den Verlust seiner geliebten Pilze erholt und mittlerweile wuchsen auch schon wieder neue nach. Neben ihm, in ihrem Liegestuhl, lag Arwen und genoss den wunderbaren Tag. Seit die Gefährten aufgebrochen waren, hatte sie kaum etwas zu tun, da sie Aragorn und Boromir nicht vom Streiten abhalten musste und auch Elrond kein Anzeichen für einen nahenden Nervenzusammenbruch zeigte. Deswegen konnte sie sich auch ungestört den ganzen Tag über ihren Zeitschriften widmen.

Nicht weit entfernt von den beiden standen gerade vier Hobbits vor einem Schild mit der Aufschrift ‚Nicht Weitergehen' . Darunter hatte noch jemand angefügt ‚Gilt vor allem für pilzbesessene Hobbits!'.

„Hey, glaubt ihr das gilt für uns?" fragte Merry, der am verhungern war, da er seit einer Stunde nichts mehr gegessen hatte.

„Ich glaube nicht, wir sind zwar Hobbits, aber nicht pilzbesessen, wir sind Feinschmecker!" antwortete Frodo.

„Ich kann Herrn Frodo nur zustimmen, schauen wir mal nach. Vielleicht ist es ja etwas zum Essen?" sagte Sam und die vier Hobbits machten sich auf den Weg. Kurz darauf waren sie bei Elronds Pilzen angelangt und Sam begann auch sofort mit der Zubereitung.

„Sonst verhungert Herr Frodo noch!" sagte er, als er das Feuer entzündete.

Elrond, der noch immer auf der Terrasse saß, sah auf einmal Rauch von der Lichtung aus aufsteigen. „Oh nein, meine Pilze!" dachte er und lief so schnell wie möglich zur Lichtung. Dort angekommen, konnte er die Hobbits sehen, die gerade seine Pilze verspeisten. Er stieß einen Schrei aus und fiel in Ohnmacht. Davon wurden auch Aragorn („Der Bär will sie fressen! Mir nach!"), Boromir („Mr. Alle-mir-nach kann's nicht lassen!"), Gandalf, Legolas und Gimli angelockt.

Die Gefährten waren nun wieder komplett in Bruchtal. Dank Aragorns Orientierungssinn waren sie jedoch auch nie weit entfernt gewesen.

_Ende Prolog_

Und wie wäre es jetzt mit Kommis? liebschau


	2. Geographieunterricht

_Disclaimer: _Orte und Personen nicht von mir!

Also da ich so lang nicht upgedated hab (SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!) werd ich mich nicht mit dem Beantworten der Kommis aufhalten, sondern das Kapitel gleich posten. Das mach ich dan beim nächsten Kapitel!

_Kapitel 1: Geographieunterricht_

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Elrond in seinem Bett auf. „Oh bei den Valar, hatte ich einen schrecklichen Traum! Ich dachte, die Hobbits wären wieder da und hätten meine Pilze gegessen und…"

Er wurde jedoch in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen, als er von draußen eine Stimme hörte.

„Aber wieso muss Herr Frodo auch zum Geographieunterricht? Er ist doch noch so geschwächt von der Reise!"

„Ich sagte, ihr müsst ALLE zum Geographieunterricht, das ist mein letztes Wort!" dann hörte Elrond noch wie sich Schritte entfernten. Anhand der Stimme hatte er seine Tochter identifizieren können und die andere Person musste dann… „Oh nein! Sie sind zurück!" Mit diesem Gedanken stand er auf und genehmigte sich erst einmal ein Glas Wein.

Sam war unterdessen in Frodos Zimmer gestürmt, um ihm die Neuigkeit zu erzählen, die er gerade von Arwen erfahren hatte. Sie war der Meinung, da die neun es nicht einmal schafften, ohne eine Karte aus der Umgebung von Bruchtal wegzukommen und ohne sich zu verlaufen würde ihnen allen ein wenig Unterricht nicht schaden.

„Herr Frodo! Herr Frodo!" rief Sam und schüttelte Frodo wach. „Weißt du, was ich gerade erfahren habe? Wir müssen alle noch einmal zum Unterricht, da wir uns verlaufen haben. Aber das war doch nicht unsere Schuld, oder? Aragorn hat doch nicht aufgepasst. Und außerdem bist du doch noch viel zu erschöpft! Du musst dich doch erholen!"

„Sam, hör auf! Mir ist schon ganz schwindelig!" sagte Frodo, der immer noch geschüttelt wurde.

„Siehst du! Dir geht es noch ganz schlecht! Du legst dich jetzt sofort hin und ich hole dir eine Hühnerbrühe. Das hilft ganz bestimmt!" Dann rannte Sam aus dem Raum, um die Brühe für Frodo zu holen. Dieser ließ sich wieder ins Bett zurückfallen.

Arwen war unterdessen auf dem Weg, um alle über den geplanten Unterricht zu informieren. Sie hatte schon in der Küche vorbeigeschaut, um es Merry und Pippin zu sagen. Doch diese hatten nichts mitbekommen, da sie gerade dabei waren, alle erdenklichen Rezepte, in denen Pilze vorkamen, aufzuschreiben, um sie auszuprobieren. Sam hatte sie auch schon unterwegs getroffen, und sie wusste, dass dieser es sofort Frodo mitteilen würde. Gandalf war sowieso in der Bibliothek gefangen, weil er den Ausgang nicht mehr fand, da er schon wieder seine Brille verloren hatte. Als nächstes würde sie zu Aragorn und Boromir gehen. Diese beiden waren vermutlich wieder im Garten, um zu trainieren, wie sie es nannten. Aber Arwen wusste, dass man sie dort nur nicht streiten hören konnte, und sie hatte ihnen mit Eiswasser gedroht, falls sie noch einmal einen Streit mitbekommen sollte.

Doch bevor sie im Garten angelangt war, kam ihr Aragorn entgegen, der etwas grummelte, was verdächtig nach ‚Und ich bin doch König!' klang.

„Oh Aragorn, ich wollte zu dir, um dir zu sagen, dass ihr alle morgen bei meinem Vater Geographieunterricht haben werdet. Und sag Boromir noch Bescheid, du weißt sicher wo er ist."

„Ich brauche keinen Unterricht, ich bin Waldläufer! Und außerdem kann dieser…", doch er konnte nicht weitersprechen, da er von Arwen unterbrochen wurde.

„Du wirst auf der Stelle zu Boromir gehen und ihm Bescheid sagen. HABEN WIR UNS VERSTANDEN? Gut, dann geh jetzt!"

Dann drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und ging, da sie noch Legolas und Gimli Bescheid geben musste. Auch Aragorn machte sich schnell auf den Weg, da Arwens Augen gefährlich geblitzt hatten und er keinen Wutanfall von ihr riskieren wollte.

Sie fand Legolas in seinem Zimmer, der gerade, fröhlich pfeifend, dabei war, seinen Bogen zu polieren. Die Wildnis hatte seiner Ausrüstung nicht gerade gut getan. Gimli hingegen konnte sie nicht in seinem Zimmer finden, doch sie hörte ihn nach einer Weile im Badezimmer fluchen.

„Dieser verdammte Elb! Wenn ich ihn in die Finger kriege dann werde ich… Ah, wieso funktioniert das nicht, zum Morgoth?"

Arwen klopfte an die Tür.

„Gimli? Ich muss dir sagen, dass ihr morgen alle zum Geographieunterricht kommen sollt."

Doch aus dem Bad waren nur weitere Flüche zu hören.

„Gimli? GIMLI! JETZT KOMM SOFORT DA RAUS UND GIB MIR EINE ANTWORT!"

„Ähm, ich kann nicht hier raus…" konnte sie Gimlis Stimme hören.

„Meine Geduld ist gleich am Ende, und wieso kannst du nicht aus dem Bad?"

„Also, das… ich… ähm… und dann…"

„Na schön, dann bleib eben da drin, aber wehe du kommst morgen nicht pünktlich!"

„Wohin kommen?"

„Zum Geographieunterricht, morgen in der Bibliothek!" gab sie genervt zur Antwort. Dann ging sie zu ihrem Liegestuhl zurück um sich wieder in Ruhe ihren Zeitschriften widmen zu können.

Einige Zeit später öffnete sich die Tür und ein Zwerg mit leuchtend gelben (ein richtig ‚schönes' neongelb) Bart machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer. Die Farbe hatte er auch nach zwei Stunden waschen nicht wieder herausbekommen.

„Das werde ich diesem Elben heimzahlen" knurrte er, als er die Tür zu seinem Zimmer schloss.

Am nächsten Tag trafen sich die Gefährten mit Elrond und Arwen in der Bibliothek. Die Hobbits kicherten die ganze Zeit über, da Gimlis Bart nun leuchtend orange war. Er hatte versucht ihn zu färben, da er die gelbe Farbe nicht heraus gebracht hatte. Legolas saß mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen auf einem der Stühle und tat so, als würde er Elrond zuhören. Dieser regte sich gerade über Aragorn auf, der versuchte im Boden zu versinken, da dieser sich in der Umgebung von Bruchtal verirrt hatte. Boromir grinste, sagte aber nichts, da Arwen vorsorglich zwei Eimer Wasser mitgenommen hatte. Gandalf wanderte noch immer durch die Bibliothek ohne die anderen zu bemerken, da er im Wald zusätzlich zu seiner Brille auch noch sein Hörgerät verloren hatte. Und Arwen saß in einem Sessel und las in einer Zeitschrift. Jedoch warf sie immer wieder genervte Blicke zu den anderen.

Nachdem Elrond damit fertig war eine Standpauke zu halten, holte er aus der Ecke der Bibliothek eine große, angestaubte Karte. Diese hängte er auf.

„Also jetzt schaut mal alle her, das ist eine Karte von Mittelerde. Ich dachte mir, ihr werdet erst einmal einen groben Überblick erhalten, bevor wir detaillierte Karten anschauen. Gut, wer kann mir sagen, was das hier ist?" fragte er und deutete auf Lothlorien.

Die Gefährten sahen ihn fragend an, während Arwen vollkommen in einen Artikel versunken war.

„Das muss doch einer von euch wissen! So schwer ist das doch nicht."

Gandalf, der mittlerweile dazugekommen war, sah auf die Karte, konnte jedoch nur verschwommene Linien erkennen. Dann hellte sich sein Gesicht auf.

„Ich weiß, das ist die Tapete, die Saruman früher im Wohnzimmer hatte!"

Die anderen, ausgenommen Arwen, blickten ihn überrascht an.

„Sarumans Tapete?" fragte Pippin schließlich.

„Ja, die war braun und hatte lauter Linien und Häschen drauf."

„Okay, das war jetzt wirklich interessant, aber nun zurück zur Karte…" versuchte Elrond die Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu bekommen, doch er wurde von Sam unterbrochen.

„Welche Farbe hatten die Häschen? Ich finde schwarz-weiße am schönsten."

Nach einigen verzweifelten Versuchen die Aufmerksamkeit der Gefährten wieder auf die Karte zu lenken, bat Elrond schließlich Arwen um Hilfe.

„RUHE!" Alle sahen erschrocken zu Arwen. „Wegen euch kann ich nicht in Ruhe lesen. Ihr hört mir jetzt alle genau zu. DU AUCH, PIPPIN! HÖR GEFÄLLIGST AUF ZU ESSEN, WENN ICH MIT DIR REDE!" Pippin lies den Kuchen schnell unter dem Tisch verschwinden, um vor Arwen's Wutausbruch sicher zu sein.

„Ihr werdet euch jetzt alle, und wenn ich alle sage meine ich alle, hinsetzen und meinem Vater zuhören und lernen. Wer das nicht tut, den werde ich mir nachher vorknöpfen. Habt ihr das verstanden?"

Die Angesprochenen nickten und setzten sich ohne Widerworte vor die Karte, Elrond begann damit die Karte zu erklären und Arwen ließ sich mit einem Seufzen zurück in ihren Sessel fallen.

„Und dies hier ist Bruchtal und der Fluss hier…"

„Ähm... Wie kann Bruchtal ein Fleck auf einer Karte sein? Also ich finde dieser Ort sieht nicht gerade wie ein Fleck aus", unterbrach Merry Elrond.

„Genau, und ein Fluss ist doch niemals eine schwarze Linie!", stimmte Sam zu.

Pippin wollte auch einen Kommentar abgeben, doch sein Mund war gerade voll, da er heimlich den Kuchen weiteraß.

„Das ist doch nur eine Karte! Darauf ist alles schematisch dargestellt, deswegen ist der Fluss auch nur eine schwarze Linie." Elrond war langsam am verzweifeln.

„Ich finde diese Karte schlecht. Die ganzen Minen meines Volkes sind nicht eingezeichnet. Außerdem dachte ich immer, dass Gondor mittlerweile gar kein Königreich mehr ist und dort Truchsesse regieren", sagte nun Gimli.

„Die Karte ist ja auch schon etwas älter, deswegen stimmen einige der Bezeichnungen nicht mehr und…"

„Aber wie soll Herr Frodo sich dann zurechtfinden? Er wird sich schrecklich verlaufen, wenn er eine Stadt sucht, die es schon längst nicht mehr gibt." Sam war Nahe daran in Tränen auszubrechen.

„Erstens, versuche ich euch das schon die ganze Zeit zu erklären, und zweitens soll Frodo ja auch zu einem Vulkan gehen. Und dieser steht noch an derselben Stelle wie zu der Zeit, als diese Karte entstanden ist."

„Aber…" doch weiter kam Sam nicht mehr, da er von einem Schrei Aragorns unterbrochen wurde.

„ES IST AUF DIESER KARTE EINGEZEICHNET! SIEHST DU! ICH HATTE RECHT!"

Doch Boromir antwortete darauf ganz gelassen: „Aber wie Elrond selbst zugegeben hat, ist diese Karte nun vollkommen veraltet. Außerdem hast du ziemlich lange gebraucht, um zu bemerken, dass auf der Karte ‚Königreich Arnor und Gondor' steht."

„Nun, da es aber auf der Karte steht, ist es offiziell! ICH BIN KÖNIG! HA!"

„Das glaubst aber nur du und…" doch weiter kam er nicht mehr. Arwen war von Aragorns Geschrei von ihrem Magazin aufgeschreckt, hatte sich die Eimer genommen und sie Boromir und Aragorn über den Kopf gegossen.

„Ich hatte gesagt, ihr sollt etwas lernen. Aber nein, ihr könnt das ja wieder nicht. Deswegen werdet ihr jetzt alle hier verschwinden, damit ich endlich meine Ruhe habe", sagte sie mit gefährlich leiser Stimme.

„Aber Arwen, du wolltest doch, dass ich ihnen etwas beibringe", entgegnete Elrond.

„Ihr. Geht. Jetzt. Alle. Raus! SOFORT!"

Darauf stürmten die Gefährten und Elrond schnell aus der Bibliothek um vor Arwen zu flüchten.

_Ende Kapitel 1_


	3. Arwens Entscheidung

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Orte und Personen gehören Tolkien und sind von mir nur geliehen...

_Kapitel 2: Arwens Entscheidung_

Liebes Tagebuch,

Heute war mal wieder ein ganz normaler Tag hier in Bruchtal, jedenfalls soweit ‚normal' wie es sein kann, wenn Verrückte hier rumrennen!

Zuerst haben wir da Gandalf. Er ist der angenehmste Zeitgenosse von allen. Da er es immer noch nicht geschafft hat, sich eine neue Brille und neue Hörgeräte zu besorgen, wandert er meistens planlos durch die Gegend und unterhält sich ab und zu mit einem Bild oder einer Statue. Ich habe mir schon überlegt, ob ich ihm vielleicht helfen sollte, aber dann würde er wieder neue Zauber ausprobieren. Das erinnert mich nur an meinen 1496. Geburtstag, als er mit einem neuen Spruch einen Regenbogen rufen wollte. Leider gab es dann ein so heftiges Gewitter, dass mein Geburtstag wortwörtlich ins Wasser gefallen ist. Und im Moment ist einfach zu schönes Wetter.

Dann sind da Merry und Pippin. Die beiden belagern die ganze Zeit über die Küche und wenn sie mal nicht dort sind, dann holen sie Vaters Pilze. Ich verstehe nicht, wieso er sich so aufregt, es sind doch nur Pilze! Wo war ich? Ach ja, die beiden Hobbits. Kochen können sie vielleicht, aber zum putzen und aufräumen sind sie anscheinend nicht fähig.

Heute sah es mal wieder so aus, als hätte in der Küche ein Orkan gewütet. Gandalf war den ganzen Tag in einer Unterhaltung mit Luthiens Statue vertieft, deswegen kann er es nicht gewesen sein. Wenn ich die beiden morgen sehe, bekommen sie erst einmal eine Standpauke. Danach denke ich, werden sie dem Saubermachen aufgeschlossener gegenüberstehen.

Leider sind nicht nur zwei sondern vier Hobbits momentan in Bruchtal. Die anderen beiden, Frodo und Sam, machen zum Glück nicht so viel Unordnung. Das vermute ich zumindest. Wenn ich sie jedoch in der Küche erwische, werden sie den anderen beiden beim Saubermachen behilflich sein.

Sam ist jedoch ein wenig extrem was Frodo betrifft. Heute Morgen hat sich Frodo an einer Rose gestochen und er hatte ein wenig Blut an seinem Finger. Deswegen ist Sam total hysterisch geworden, hat seinen Ärmel abgerissen, Frodo einen Druckverband angelegt und ist dann um Hilfe schreiend durch ganz Bruchtal gelaufen.

Als ich dann ankam und er mir erklärt hatte, dass Frodo am verbluten ist, war ich ein wenig gereizt. Was kann man auch erwarten? Ich war gerade damit beschäftigt, in der Sonne zu sitzen und in ‚Moderne Elbin' zu lesen und dann werde ich wegen einer solchen Lappalie gestört. Also wirklich!

Ich habe ihm dann ganz sachlich erklärt, dass er mich gefälligst nicht beim lesen nerven soll und er ist in Tränen ausgebrochen. Dann hat er Frodo in sein Zimmer geschleppt und ihm Bettruhe verordnet.

Wenigstens hatte ich so den restlichen Tag über Ruhe vor den beiden. Leider wird sich Frodo morgen schon wieder ‚schrecklich' verletzen und Sam wird einen Anfall bekommen. Ich freu mich schon…

Dann haben wir noch Legolas und Gimli. Die beiden färben sich immer gegenseitig die Haare bzw. den Bart in irgendwelchen schrillen Farben ein. Das sieht wirklich schrecklich aus, vielleicht sollte ich ihnen mal eine von meinen Modezeitschriften leihen.

Wenn Legolas aber so wie Haldir ist, bekomme ich die Zeitschrift vermutlich erst im nächsten Zeitalter wieder, wenn überhaupt. Am besten riskiere ich das nicht. Aber zurück zu den Farben.

Die beiden beschränken sich nicht mehr darauf eine Farbe zu verwenden, nein, mittlerweile sind es meist zwei oder drei. Und die Farbkombinationen… Darüber will ich erst gar nicht nachdenken. Jeder der schon einmal einen Elb mit feuerrotem und neonpinken Haaren oder einen Zwerg mit schreiend orangem und neongrünem Bart gesehen hat, weiß was ich meine.

Aber dass die beiden nicht so schlau sind und überprüfen ob sich in ihrem Shampoo Haarfärbemittel befindet, na ja, vielleicht sollte ich ihnen einen Tipp geben, um meine Augen zu schonen…

Die zwei größten Nervensägen sind allerdings Boromir und Aragorn. Ich hab sie heute zweimal in den See geworfen und sie einmal mit Tee übergossen, ich hatte leider keinen Wassereimer zur Verfügung, aber sie streiten sich trotzdem immer wieder. Und jedes Mal über dasselbe Thema. Langsam sollten sie sich mal wie Erwachsene benehmen, aber ich habe sicher nicht so viel Glück diesen Tag trotz meiner Unsterblichkeit noch zu erleben.

Nun ja, ich schreibe am besten mal eine ihrer ‚Diskussionen' hier auf. Da sie sowieso alle gleich ablaufen, brauche ich mich so nicht jeden Tag wiederholen.

A: „Du musst tun was ich sage, weil ich dein König bin!"

B: „Das erkenne ich aber nicht an!"

A: „Musst du aber! Und wenn du es nicht tust, dann…"

B: „Oh, was will Mr. Ich-bin-König dann tun? Heulen?"

A: „HALT DIE KLAPPE UND TU WAS ICH DIR SAGE!"

B: „ICH DENKE NICHT IM TRAUM DARAN!"

Wenn sie dann anfangen zu schreien, sorge ich meist für eine Abkühlung. Das geht mir wirklich auf die Nerven, denn solange die beiden so rumbrüllen kann sich keine Elbin auf ihre Zeitschrift konzentrieren. Vielleicht sollte ich ihnen morgen beim Frühstück Schlafmittel geben, dann hab ich mehr Ruhe. Aber dann bleiben sie auch einen Tag länger, weil sie dann den Unterricht bei meinem Vater verpassen würde.

Oh ja, mein Vater. Der regt mich mittlerweile auch auf! Entweder er fällt in Ohnmacht, weil seine ach so tollen Pilze mal wieder gegessen wurden (Mittlerweile sollte er sich daran gewöhnt haben!) oder er verkriecht sich daraufhin in seinem Zimmer mit ein paar Flaschen Wein.

In keinem der beiden Fälle ist er mehr in der Lage zu unterrichten und ich hab die Gefährten am Hals. Und wenn er es doch schaffen sollte, Unterricht zu halten, darf ich die ganze Zeit anwesend sein, weil er nicht in der Lage ist, sich durchzusetzen.

Vielleicht sollte ich ihm ein paar Bücher zum Thema ‚Wie stärke ich mein Selbstbewusstsein?' schenken. Aber das wird vermutlich nicht viel helfen und dann bleibt trotzdem wieder alles an mir hängen.

Wenigstens hab ich grad ein wenig Ruhe vor allen. Gandalf unterhält sich mit einem Porträt meiner Mutter, die Hobbits sind am Essen, Gimli und Legolas versuchen die Farbe heraus zu waschen und Boromir und Aragorn ziehen sich gerade trockene Kleidung an.

Wenn ich es morgen aber nicht schaffen sollte, wenigstens einen meiner Artikel in Ruhe und ohne Störung zu lesen, werde ich einfach nach Lothlorien reiten. Ich wollte Großmutter und Großvater sowieso mal wieder einen Besuch abstatten. Und dann können hier alle zusehen, wie sie ohne mich zurecht kommen. Ich glaube, das werde ich machen. Am Besten packe ich schon einmal meine Sachen zusammen, dann kann ich morgen früh gleich losreiten.

Deine Arwen

* * *

Am nächsten Tag war Elrond gerade damit beschäftigt, den Gefährten wieder einmal die Karte von Mittelerde beizubringen. Auch nach einer Woche hatten sie es nicht geschafft, was daran lag, dass sich niemand die Karte angeschaut hatte. Mit der Ausnahme von Aragorn, der hatte aber auch nichts anderes gemacht, als das Gebiet ‚Königreich Arnor und Gondor' auszumalen und dann noch ‚mit Aragorn als König, was Boromir anerkennen muss' hinzu zuschreiben.

Die Hobbits waren damit beschäftigt, ein drittes Frühstück einzunehmen. Damit Frodo nicht verhungert, hatte Sam es mitgebracht. Gimli versuchte zu Legolas, mittlerweile violetten, Haaren blaue Tinte hinzuzufügen, um sich für die grauen Strähnen in seinem Bart zu rächen. Gandalf wanderte durch die Bibliothek und Boromir und Aragorn waren am Streiten.

Als es Elrond zuviel wurde, ging er zu dem Sessel, in dem Arwen für gewöhnlich las und wollte sie um Hilfe bitten, jedoch war sie nicht anwesend. Dann ging er Arwen suchen, was er den Gefährten noch mitteilte, die ihn jedoch ignorierten.

Nachdem er an allen ihren Lieblingsplätzen gesucht hatte, ging er in ihr Zimmer, wo er sie jedoch auch nicht vorfand. Allerdings lag auf ihrem Schreibtisch ein Briefumschlag, der an Elrond adressiert war.

Er öffnete diesen, las sich den Brief durch und fiel dann mit den Worten „Das kann sie doch nicht machen!" in Ohnmacht.

Als er aus seiner Ohnmacht wieder erwachte, las er ihn sich noch einmal ungläubig durch.

* * *

Lieber Vater,

Ich habe es satt, die ganze Zeit alles regeln zu müssen. Ich habe noch nicht einmal Zeit, meine Zeitschriften in Ruhe zu lesen. Ständig stört mich jemand dabei. Gestern Abend habe ich deswegen entschlossen, dass ich zu einem Kurzurlaub nach Lothlorien aufbreche. Ich habe Großmutter und Großvater schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen, sie werden sich sicher freuen, wenn ich vorbeikomme.

Du darfst dich deswegen die nächste Zeit alleine um alle Probleme kümmern. Das wirst du schon schaffen. Wenn ich dann richtig erholt bin, komme ich zurück.

Deine Arwen

PS- Achte bitte darauf, dass die Hobbits die Küche sauber halten.

PPS- Oh, Aragorn und Boromir solltest du auch davon abhalten, sich gegenseitig irgendetwas anzutun.

PPPS- Wenn du wieder aus deiner Ohnmacht aufgewacht bist, untersage ich dir, dich in deinen Räumen einzusperren. Haben wir uns verstanden!

* * *

Elrond wusste, dass seine Tochter sicher herausbekommen würde, was er tat und ging deswegen nicht in sein Zimmer. Stattdessen unterrichtete er die Gefährten von Arwens Kurzurlaub in Lothlorien.

Zur selben Zeit kam Arwen in Lothlorien an. Dort begrüßte sie zuerst ihre Großeltern, bevor sie sich an einen See legte um sich in Ruhe zu sonnen, ihre Zeitschriften zu lesen und sich einfach nur zu entspannen.

_Ende Kapitel 2_

Hi, also ich wollte mal fragen, ob ich die Story hier weiter updaten soll? Ich bin damit schon fertig, aber wenn kein Interesse besteht, kann ich es lassen.


	4. Die Gefährten allein in Bruchtal

Disclaimer: Es gehören immer noch alle bekannten Orte und Personen Tolkien, da kann ich leider nichts dagegen unternehmen...

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Kapitel 3: Die Gefährten allein in Bruchtal_**

Es war inzwischen eine Woche vergangen, seit Arwen nach Lothlorien gegangen war. Elrond konnte die Gefährten ohne Arwens Hilfe nicht dazu bringen, etwas zu lernen. Außerdem war er den ganzen Tag damit beschäftigt, entweder die Hobbits von seinen Pilzen zu verjagen oder in Selbstmitleid zu zerfließen. Jedoch sperrte er sich nicht ein, da er Arwens Wutanfall fürchtete, falls sie davon erfahren würde.

Als Elrond gerade wieder einmal mit einem Glas Wein in der Hand auf der Terrasse war, konnte er, wie schon so oft in den letzten Tagen, Boromir und Aragorn streiten hören. Aus der Richtung der Küche konnte er die Hobbits hören, Gandalf unterhielt sich mit einer Säule und Legolas jagte Gimli mit einer Flasche Farbe über den Platz.

„So kann das nicht weitergehen! Wenn Arwen nicht bald zurückkommt, versinkt hier alles im Chaos!" sagte Elrond zu sich selbst. Dann beschloss er, seiner Tochter einen Brief zu schreiben und sie darin zu überzeugen, wieder nach Hause zu kommen. Als Aragorn und Boromir dann beschlossen, mit Schwertern aufeinander loszugehen, setzte er seine Gedanken in die Tat um.

* * *

Elrond saß einige Tage später gerade beim Frühstück, als ihm ein Brief von Arwen gebracht wurde.

Da er auch noch etwas essen wollte, steckte er den Brief in seine Tasche, und nahm sich ein Croissant, bevor die Hobbits kamen. Einige Minuten später tauchten diese auch auf.

„Komm schneller, Frodo! Wir verpassen noch das Frühstück, wenn du dich nicht beeilst!", rief Pippin, als er in den Speisesaal gerannt kam.

„Wenn du dich eben mehr beeilt hättest, dann wären wir auch schon längst da", gab Frodo zur Antwort.

„Aber es war doch nicht meine Schuld! Sam wollte doch unbedingt noch kurz in die Küche."

„Frodo musste aber noch etwas essen, bevor er den Weg zum Speisesaal bewältigen konnte. Er ist doch noch so geschwächt von den Strapazen unserer Odyssee vor einiger Zeit", mischte sich Sam ein.

„Ach, das ist doch jetzt egal! Immerhin sind wir jetzt hier. Kommt, lasst uns essen, ich hab schon wieder Hunger, der Imbiss eben, war ja nicht wirklich viel", fügte Merry noch an.

Dann setzten sich die Hobbits zu Elrond an den Tisch und begannen zu essen. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit war alles aufgegessen und Elrond war froh über seine Entscheidung zuerst zu frühstücken, bevor er sich dem Brief widmete. Dann ging er in sein Arbeitszimmer, öffnete den Briefumschlag und begann zu lesen.

_Lieber Vater,_

_Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass du es alleine schaffen wirst. Du brauchst bloß ein bisschen Übung. _

_Außerdem ist das Wetter hier gerade so schön und das ist doch so gut für meinen Teint. Dieses Jahrzehnt ist es doch modern, die Haut ein wenig gebräunt zu haben. Ich weiß noch wie vornehme Blässe in war; Ich musste den ganzen Tag drinnen verbringen, um keine Sonne abzubekommen. Nun, auf jeden Fall steht in ‚Moderne Elbin', dass im Moment ein leicht gebräunter Hauttyp modern ist und deswegen kann ich hier nicht weg. In Bruchtal regnet es in dieser Jahreszeit immer. _

_Und dann ist da noch Haldir. Vor ein paar Tagen hat er sich die Ausgaben 2027 - 2135 von meiner Modezeitschrift ‚Think pink' ausgeliehen und ich kann nicht hier weg, bevor er sie mir nicht wieder zurückgegeben hat. Ich gebe zu, die Zeitschriften sind schon mehr als 200 Jahre alt, aber es sind wirklich schöne Sachen drin und ich brauche sie unbedingt wieder. Vielleicht bekomme ich dann auch die Zeitschriften wieder, die er sich vor 365 Jahren 2 Monaten 17 Tagen und… oh, ich schweife ab._

_Nun ja, wie du siehst, kann ich wirklich nicht hier weg. Versuch doch einfach etwas autoritärer zu wirken._

_Deine Arwen_

_PS- Denkst du auch daran dich nicht in deinen Räumen einzusperren? _

_PPS- Schöne Grüße von Großmutter und Großvater._

_PPPS- Könntest du mir bitte meine Zeitschriften schicken, sie müssten in ein paar Tagen mit der Post ankommen und ich will nicht darauf warten müssen, wieder daheim zu sein, um sie zu lesen._

„Sie will nicht kommen? Aber was mache ich jetzt nur?", Elrond ließ sich verzweifelt in seinen Sessel fallen. Dann hatte er eine Idee, lächelte seit Tagen zum ersten Mal wieder und verließ sein Arbeitszimmer, um alles vorzubereiten.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen fand jeder der Gefährten, außer Gandalf, der während der Nacht nicht in sein Zimmer gefunden hatte, einen Briefumschlag vor seiner Tür liegen. Die Hobbits ignorierten die Briefe und liefen gleich zur Küche, um ihr erstes Frühstück zu bekommen, da sie seit dem Mitternachtsimbiss nichts mehr gegessen hatten. Die anderen Vier lasen sich die Briefe durch.

_Sehr geehrter Herr Gimli/Legolas/Boromir/Aragorn,_

_wenn du diese Zeilen liest, bin ich schon nach Lothlorien aufgebrochen, um meine Tochter zurückzuholen. Da ich weiß, dass sie es sehr vermisst dem Unterricht beizuwohnen und nur zu schüchtern ist, dies zuzugeben, werde ich ihr es leichter machen und ihr sagen, die Gefährten würden sie von Herzen bitten._

_Für die Dauer meines Fortbleibens sind folgende Regeln zu beachten._

_Es ist jedem untersagt, auf die Lichtung mit meinen preisgekrönten Pilzen zu gehen._

_Aragorn und Boromir müssen einen Sicherheitsabstand von 10 Fuß einhalten._

_Die Hobbits haben die Küche sauber zu halten._

_Ich werde in einigen Tagen mit meiner Tochter wieder nach Bruchtal zurückkehren und wünsche bis dahin einen angenehmen Aufenthalt._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen _

_Elrond_

Als die Vier den Brief gelesen hatten, hatte jeder dasselbe Grinsen im Gesicht und auch ihre Gedanken schwirrten um denselben Begriff: Partytime!

Elrond, der auf seinem Pferd in Richtung Lothlorien unterwegs war, ahnte jedoch nichts davon und auch Arwen wusste noch nicht, was auf sie zukommen würde.

* * *

In Bruchtal begannen mittlerweile die Vorbereitungen für die Party. Die Hobbits wurden für die Versorgung mit Essen und Getränken eingeteilt, Legolas und Gimli sollten sich um die Dekoration und die Musik kümmern, Gandalf sollte einfach in dem Raum bleiben, wo die Party stattfinden würde, und Boromir und Aragorn waren beide davon überzeugt, die Organisation zu leiten.

Legolas war gerade damit beschäftigt Blumen aus Krepppapier zu basteln, als Gimli zu Aragorn und Boromir ging. Er hatte sich geweigert, etwas so unzwergisches zu machen wie Krepppapierblumen herzustellen.

„Ähm, ich wollte nur Fragen, was für eine Art von Musik wir spielen sollen. Der Elb und ich sind uns nicht einig. Er besteht darauf, eine traditionelle Elbenband zu nehmen, aber von dem dämlichen Harfengezupfe bekommt jeder anständige Zwerg Kopfschmerzen. Aber er ist dagegen, dass wir eine Zwergenband nehmen, was ich überhaupt nicht verstehen kann", sagte Gimli zu Aragorn und Boromir.

Legolas, der mit einer Papierblume in der Hand dem Gespräch gefolgt war, trat nun auch zu ihnen.

„Nun, es ist, weil Zwergenlieder nur aus den Wörtern Gold und Mithril bestehen."

„Das ist doch überhaupt nicht wahr. Außerdem kann ein dämlicher blauhaariger Elb wie du, gar nicht die hohe Kunst der Dichtung meines Volkes einschätzen!"

„Hohe Kunst? Du nennst das hohe Kunst? Kein Wunder das du die Gesänge der Elben nicht zu würdigen weißt. Und stimmt, ich hatte eben Unrecht: Das Wort Bier ist auch noch einen wichtiger Bestandteil der zwergischen Lieder."

„Ich glaube, ich sollte das besser entscheiden, da ihr beide euch sicher nie einigen könnt. Am besten ihr macht gleich mit der Dekoration weiter, damit wir rechtzeitig fertig sind", sagte Aragorn und Gimli und Legolas machten sich daran weiter an der Dekoration zu arbeiten.

„Wieso solltest du das entscheiden? Ich bin für alles zuständig nicht du!", sagte Boromir zu Aragorn gewandt.

„Das ich nicht lache! Du hast doch von Organisation doch gar keine Ahnung. Dagegen bin ich für die Aufgabe doch sehr gut geeignet."

„Und aus welchem Grund, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Weil ich der König von Gondor bin, und da du somit mein Untergebener bist, kannst du dem nicht widersprechen!", Aragorn grinste Boromir selbstgefällig an.

„Ich akzeptiere aber keinen aufgeblasenen Möchtegern-König!"

„Das musst du aber, sonst lasse ich dich ins Gefängnis werfen!"

„Du und wer noch? Alleine hast du gegen mich doch keine Chance und so lange Arwen nicht hier ist, kannst du dich auch nicht hinter ihr verstecken."

„ICH VERSTECKE MICH NICHT HINTER ARWEN!"

„Das tust du doch! Jedes Mal, wenn du Angst hast, ich könnte dich besiegen, taucht sie auf und muss dich retten."

„NIMM DAS SOFORT ZURÜCK!"

„Nein das werde ich nicht und…"

Boromir konnte nicht weitersprechen, da er von einem lauten Knall unterbrochen wurde, der aus Richtung Küche kam. Daraufhin liefen Aragorn und Boromir sofort dorthin, um nachzusehen, was passiert war. Als sie dort ankamen, traten gerade vier kleine weiße Gestalten aus der Tür, von denen eine fast in Tränen ausbrach.

„Oh nein, Frodo! Geht es dir gut? Du hättest sterben können!", fragte Sam besorgt.

„Es ist schon in Ordnung, Sam, mir ist nichts passier, außer dass ich voller Mehl bin", antwortete dieser.

„In Ordnung? Aber du siehst so blass aus. Du musst dich sofort hinlegen!"

„Aber Sam, das ist nur das Mehl und…"

„Du weißt nicht, was du da sprichst. Das ist der Schock. Komm, ich bring dich auf dein Zimmer." Dann zog Sam den etwas genervten Frodo mit sich.

„Was ist denn hier passiert?", fragte Boromir, nachdem Frodo und Sam außer Sichtweite waren.

„Ach, eigentlich nichts. Es ist nur so, dass einige Zutaten so unleserlich beschriftet waren, dass wir Mehl und Backpulver verwechselt haben und jetzt ist alles voller Mehl. Leider dürfen wir jetzt noch mal von vorne anfangen", gab Merry zur Antwort.

„Das stimmt. Aber bevor wir weitermachen, müssen wir erst mal auf den Schock was essen", fügte Pippin an.

„Das ist ein gute Idee!", sagte Merry und die beiden Hobbits verschwanden wieder in der Küche.

Nach einigen weiteren größeren oder kleineren Zwischenfällen, Gandalf hatte die Dekoration versucht, bunt zu zaubern und hatte Gimlis Bart, sehr zur Erheiterung Legolas, in Regenbogenfarben gefärbt, waren die Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen. Jetzt mussten die Gefährten nur noch auf das Eintreffen der Band warten. Boromir und Aragorn hatten sich darauf geeinigt weder die Zwergenband noch die Elbenband zu nehmen, sondern eine bekannte Band aus Gondor, dann konnte die Party beginnen.

_**Ende Kapitel 3**_

* * *

Review Antworten:

Tanja: Da ich so nett überzeugt wurde, werde ich sie weiter reinstellen... Freut mich, dass ich dich zum Lachen bringen konnte.

Ciriana: Oh nein, bitte keine Hobbits! Ich hab doch schon zwei Elben bei mir und die blockieren den ganzen Tag das Bad, damit sie perfekt aussehen... Die Küche will ich wenigstens noch betreten können und meine Schokoladenvorräte will ich auch nicht verlieren.

ocean bloomy: Einige Fragen wurden dir vermutlich schon in diesem Kapitel beantwortet, aber es tuen sich jetzt sicher weitere auf, oder?

Also ich verlange jetzt für jedes Kapitel mindestens zwei Reviews, also ihr wisst was das bedeutet... Und je schneller ihr mir schreibt, desto schneller wird ein neues Kapitel on sein. Bin nämlich mit der Story schon fertig. Es stehen jetzt noch zwei Kapitel und der Epilog aus...


	5. Let's Party!

Disclaimer: Also ich muss leider mal wieder sagen, dass die Personen und Orte nicht von mir, sondern von Tolkien sind...

_**Kapitel 4: Let's Party!**_

Nachdem alle Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen waren und die Band auch eingetroffen war, konnte es endlich losgehen. Legolas und Gimli hatten zum ersten Mal seit längerer Zeit wieder beide ihre Naturhaarfarbe, Boromir und Aragorn hatten einen Waffenstillstand geschlossen, Frodo hatte sich nach Sams Warnungen Schoner angezogen und Merry und Pippin hatten sich dazu erbarmt Gandalf sein Ersatzhörgerät und seine Ersatzbrille zu geben. Damit war dafür gesorgt, dass es eine perfekte Party ohne jegliche Zwischenfälle werden würde. Nachdem alle Einladungen abgeschickt waren, mussten sie nur noch auf das Eintreffen ihrer Gäste warten.

Die Party begann gegen Mittag, da die Hobbits meinten, sie hätten ansonsten nicht genügend Zeit zum Essen und Sam war besorgt darüber, dass Frodo an einem Abend verhungern könnte. Sobald die Gefährten im Saal angekommen waren, wo die Party stattfand, stürzten sich die ausgehungerten Hobbits sofort auf das Büfett. Ihre letzte Mahlzeit lag auch schon über eine halbe Stunde zurück. Sam fing auch sofort damit an, Frodo alle möglichen gesunden Speisen auf einen Teller zu laden, damit sein Cholesterinspiegel nicht zu sehr steigen würde. Unterdessen fingen Merry und Pippin mit den Nachspeisen an.

Die ersten Gäste, die eintrafen, waren Celeborn und Haldir, die etwas von ‚herrschsüchtigen Weibern' und ‚dabei hatte ich die Magazine doch nicht lange' murmelten. Sie setzten sich, mit einer Flasche aus Elronds Weinsammlung, in eine Ecke und hielten von allem Abstand, was auch nur im Entferntesten nach einer Elbin aussah und entweder blonde oder schwarze Haare hatte.

Gandalf, der im Moment wieder hören und sehen konnte, unterhielt sich mit Saruman über unglaublich wichtige Dinge, die niemand außer Zauberern wirklich verstehen konnte. Boromir, der ihnen eine Weile zuhörte, verstand nur ‚Tapete' und ‚Häschen' und überließ die beiden wieder sich selbst. Dann ging er zu Aragorn und da sie sich nicht streiten durften, forderte er ihn zu einem Wetttrinken auf. Einige Zeit später waren sie die besten Freunde.

Als es langsam dunkel wurde, waren schließlich auch noch die letzten Gäste, eine Gruppe Hobbits aus Bree, eingetroffen. Mittlerweile waren alle am Feiern, und Elronds Weinsammlung nahm immer mehr ab. Die Hobbits und die Zwerge unter den Gästen hatten auch noch Bier mitgebracht, da sie sich an dem ‚Elbengesöff' nicht den Magen verderben wollten. Als Sam dies mitbekam, verbot er Frodo sofort auch nur einen Schluck Wein zu trinken.

Auf der Tanzfläche tummelten sich Elben, Menschen, Zwerge und Hobbits und Legolas hatte sogar Gimli dazu überreden können das Tanzbein zu schwingen. Zuerst war der Zwerg entsetzt über diesen Vorschlag gewesen, doch nach ein paar Bier hatte er schließlich seine Meinung geändert.

* * *

Einige Stunden früher war Galadriel in Lothlorien gerade auf der Suche nach ihrem Ehemann und ihre Enkelin war dabei, vor ihrem Vater zu flüchten und gleichzeitig einen gewissen blonden Elben zu finden, um ihre Zeitschriften zurück zu bekommen. Nachdem beide fast ganz Lothlorien abgesucht hatten, trafen sie sich zufällig bei Galadriels Spiegel. 

„Oh, hallo Großmutter! Hast du zufällig Haldir gesehen? Ich suche ihn schon die ganze Zeit über, doch ich kann ihn nirgends finden."

„Tut mir leid, Arwen, da kann ich dir leider nicht helfen. Aber ich habe eben deinen Vater getroffen, er wollte mit dir über etwas Wichtiges sprechen."

„Er will nur, dass ich zurück nach Bruchtal komme, weil er absolut überfordert ist. Und dann muss ich mich wieder stressen. Aber das kann er vergessen! Ich bin hier um mich zu erholen und nichts hält mich davon ab!"

„Richtige Entscheidung! Lass niemanden über dich bestimmen. Ich mache auch immer was ich will und da hat sich noch nie jemand beschwert. Und mein Schwiegersohn hat absolut kein Rückrad, du hast vollkommen Recht ihm mal ein bisschen Verantwortung zu überlassen. Oh, da fällt mir ein, hast du vielleicht Celeborn irgendwo gesehen? Das letzte Mal als ich ihn zu Gesicht bekommen habe, hatte er einen dunkelroten Briefumschlag in der Hand, den er vor mir verstecken wollte."

„Nein, hab ich nicht. Aber mir fällt gerade ein, Haldir hatte auch einen Briefumschlag und hat mir erzählt, es würde nichts Wichtiges drin stehen. Dabei hat er die ganze Zeit über versucht, sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen."

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir mal ihre Zimmer aufräumen, sie lassen doch immer überall ihre Sachen rumliegen. Und wenn uns zufälligerweise ein Brief in die Hände fällt und wir ihn ganz zufällig lesen, kann doch niemand behaupten wir hätten das mit Absicht gemacht, oder?"

Arwen grinste als Antwort nur und Galadriel erwiderte dieses Grinsen. Hätte irgendjemand sie in diesem Augenblick gesehen, wäre er sicher freiwillig nach Mordor gegangen, um gegen Sauron zu kämpfen, nur um sich vor ihnen verstecken zu können. Die Gefährten und ihre Gäste in Bruchtal ahnten jedoch davon nichts.

* * *

Die Hobbits in Bruchtal hatten es noch immer nicht geschafft, das ganze Essen aufzuessen und lagen mit vollen Bäuchen in der Nähe der Tische, auf denen sich immer noch Pasteten, Salate, Kuchen und vieles andere türmte. 

Merry sah sich das Essen an. „Du, Pippin, das haben wir doch wirklich gut hinbekommen. Wir essen jetzt seit Stunden und es ist immer noch was da."

„Ja, und dafür waren wir auch eine ganze Weile beschäftigt. Hey, schau mal da, was macht Frodo schon wieder unter dem Tisch?"

„Ich glaub, der versteckt sich vor Sam."

„Wieso dieses mal?"

„Vermutlich hat Sam mal wieder einen neuen Essensplan aufgestellt, oder er findet, dass Frodo krank ist und ins Bett gehört."

„Der Arme."

„Wieso der Arme? Ich bin nur froh, dass Sam mich nicht so bemuttert! Als Frodo mal einige Zeit verreist war, war ich Sams Frodoersatz. Das waren die schlimmsten zwei Wochen meines Lebens!" Merry schüttelte sich bei der Erinnerung.

„War das die Zeit, in der du dich so häufig bei mir im Garten versteckt hast?"

„Ja, und ich bekomme immer noch Albträume davon."

„Dann sollten wir an etwas Erbaulicheres denken. Wie lange ist unser letzter Snack her?"

Merry sah auf die Uhr. „Etwa 15 Minuten, wieso?"

„Nun, wir haben lange genug gefastet. Was hältst du von einem Stück Sahnetorte?"

„Viel!"

Damit standen die beiden Hobbits auf und holten sich ein Stück Torte, und weil Merry Mitleid mit Frodo hatte, brachte er ihm auch ein Stück. Dies bekam jedoch Sam mit, der gleich auf Frodo zugestürzt kam und ihm verbot, etwas so ungesundes zu essen.

* * *

Galadriel und Arwen waren in Lothlorien dabei Celeborns und Haldirs Zimmer zu durchsuchen, doch hatten sie bis jetzt noch kein Glück gehabt. Keine hatte auch nur einen Schnipsel dunkelroten Papiers gefunden. Als die beiden schon frustriert aufgeben wollten, entdeckte Arwen Haldirs Tagebuch. 

„Hey, Großmutter, schau mal was ich gefunden habe, Haldirs Tagebuch."

„Wirklich? Und was steht drin?"

„Ich schau mal… hey, hier ist ja der Brief!"

„Das ist ja noch besser! Am besten wir lesen zuerst den Brief, das Tagebuch können wir später auch noch lesen."

„Okay."

Arwen steckte das Tagebuch in ihre Tasche, nahm den Brief aus dem Umschlag und begann vorzulesen.

_Hallo Haldir!_

_Wir, die Gefährten, also Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, Boromir, Gandalf, Merry, Pippin, Frodo und Sam, schmeißen am nächsten Freitag in Bruchtal eine Party! Das wird die beste Party seit langem, weil Arwen nicht da ist, um zu stören._

Arwens Augen verdunkelten sich und wäre einer der Neun jetzt bei ihr gewesen, wäre er einen Kopf kürzer geworden. So aber las sie weiter.

_Wir haben geplant, Elronds Weinkeller ein wenig zu entlasten und die Hobbits sind dabei, ein grandioses Büfett herzurichten. Wenn du ein bisschen Abstand von herrschsüchtigen blonden Elbinnen _(„Wer ist hier herrschsüchtig?") _oder zickigen Schwarzhaarigen _(„Ich bin nicht zickig!") _hast, dann komm einfach vorbei! Elrond ist auch nicht da, sodass du auch nicht befürchten musst, dass die beiden etwas erfahren. Und sagen wirst du es ihnen doch nicht, die beiden ruinieren immer alles!_

_Also, bis Freitag,_

_die Gefährten_

Arwen und Galadriel sahen sich mit identischen, wütenden Blicken an.

„Haben sie wirklich geschrieben, wir würden eine Party ruinieren, und das ich zickig wäre?"

„Nicht zu vergessen, dass sie mich als herrschsüchtig dargestellt haben!"

„Das werden sie bereuen!"

„Da stimme ich dir voll und ganz zu!"

Dann stürmten die beiden aus Haldirs Zimmer, und zogen einen verwirrten Elrond mit sich, der gerade hereingekommen war, da er endlich erfahren hatte, wo Arwen sich aufhielt.

* * *

In Bruchtal waren Boromir und Aragorn gerade dabei Arm in Arm ‚We are the champions' zu singen. Sie verstanden sich nach ihrem Wetttrinken so gut wie noch nie. Die Hobbits waren schon wieder dabei zu essen und Frodo hatte es sogar geschafft, Sam dazu zu überreden, Torte essen zu dürfen. Er hatte ihn damit überzeugt, dass in Torten Früchte wären, die sehr gut für die Gesundheit wären. Gandalf, der seine Brille und sein Hörgerät in dem Trubel verloren hatte, stand an der Wand und unterhielt sich mit einem Portrait. Legolas und Gimli waren immer noch auf der Tanzfläche und Legolas versuchte dem sehr angeheiterten Gimli Walzer beizubringen. 

Nachdem Boromir und Aragorn schwankend wieder von der Bühne kamen, setzten sie sich auf Stühle am Rand der Tanzfläche und unterhielten sich.

„Also, duhu kanns wirklich gud singen", sagte Aragorn.

„Das wussde isch schon imma!"

„Wirklich?"

„Ja."

„Du solldest das mal machen."

„Was?"

„Singen."

„Hab isch doch eben."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja."

„Ach so. Ich bin übrigens Könisch, ein gahanz hohes Tier!"

„Und wo is dann deine Krone?"

„Kaputt. Das Pferd hat sie gegessen."

„Gemeines Pferd!"

„Ja und…"

Doch bevor Aragorn sich über das ‚gemeine, kronefressende Pferd' auslassen konnte, fiel ein recht betrunkener Gimli auf ihn. Er hatte versucht, Pirouetten zu drehen und hatte dabei das Gleichgewicht verloren. Legolas hatte es nicht mehr geschafft ihn rechtzeitig aufzufangen, da er den Zwerg zwischen all den Tanzenden aus den Augen verloren hatte.

Kurze Zeit später schwangen die Türen zum Saal auf und schlugen mit einem lauten Knall gegen die Wände. Daraufhin war es im gesamten Saal so still, dass man eine Nadel hätte fallen hören und alle sahen zu den Personen, die im Türrahmen standen. Bevor irgendjemand etwas sagen konnte, hörte man zwei wütende Stimmen synchron „Was, bei Morgoth, habt ihr euch dabei gedacht?" schreien.

**_Ende Kapitel 4_**

**_

* * *

_**

Ich hab grad keine Zeit die Kommis zu beantworten... Sorry, hab mich trotzdem darüber gefreut.

Bekomme ich für dieses Kapitel auch wieder welche? Bitte!


	6. Kater und andere Probleme

_Disclaimer: _Alle bekannten Orte und Personen sind nicht von mir!

Vielen Dank an meine Beta!

_

* * *

_

_Kapitel 5: Kater und andere Probleme_

Im Goldenen Wald war eine friedliche Stimmung, der Wind wiegte die Blätter sanft und die Vögel zwitscherten ihre Melodien. Die Sonne ließ die Wasseroberfläche der Seen glitzern und die Flüsse und Bäche rauschten leise. Doch dies wurde alles jäh von einer aufgebrachten blonden Elbin unterbrochen.

„Wir werden sofort nach Bruchtal aufbrechen!", rief Galadriel dem verwirrt schauenden Elrond zu. „Kümmere dich darum, dass die Pferde gesattelt werden, während Arwen und ich alles nötige einpacken."

Elrond nickte als Antwort nur, da er die Launen seiner Schwiegermutter, die noch schlimmer werden konnten wie die seiner Tochter, kannte. Er seufzte, seine Frau war genauso gewesen, und unter den zornigen Blicken Galadriels machte er sich auf den Weg zu den Ställen.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit waren Arwen und Galadriel angekommen und befestigten die Satteltaschen an den Pferden. Kurze Zeit später waren die drei schon auf dem Weg nach Bruchtal, wo nach dem Beschluss zweier Elbinnen neun bestimmte Personen großer Ärger erwartete.

Nachdem sie schon einige Zeit geritten waren, kamen sie zu einer Weggabelung, an der Arwen sofort den rechten weg einschlagen wollte.

„Wieso reitest du nach rechts? Wir müssen nach links reiten, so kommen wir schneller an", sagte Galadriel.

Die dunkelhaarige Elbin drehte sich zu ihrer Großmutter um. „Nein wir müssen nach rechts! Da bin ich mir sicher."

„Du bist dir sicher? Nun ich bin einige Jahrtausende älter als du und _weiß _wo wir hinmüssen. Also werden wir nach links reiten!"

„Nein nach rechts! Du magst vielleicht älter sein als ich, aber du bist schon seit ewigen Zeiten nicht mehr aus Lothlorien herausgekommen und deswegen kennst du dich auf den Wegen auch nicht mehr aus. In den letzten Jahrhunderten hat sich einiges geändert, aber das scheint dir ja nicht aufgefallen zu sein."

„Was willst du damit andeuten? Dass ich keine Ahnung habe? Oder etwa, dass ich alt werde? Wenn ich dich erinnern darf, ich bin unsterblich und ich habe zudem noch meinen Spiegel."

„Andeuten? Andeuten will ich nichts, das sind Tatsachen! Und dein Spiegel, der war ja noch nie zuverlässig! _Er zeigt was war, was ist und was vielleicht noch sein mag_, wenn ich dich zitieren darf. Und woher weißt du dann, dass er dir zeigt, was wirklich passiert?"

„Ich weiß es eben, aber du bist anscheinend noch zu jung, um das zu verstehen!"

Elrond, der schon beim Beginn der ‚Diskussion' abgeschaltet hatte, wurde das langsam zu viel. Er hatte jetzt schon seit Stunden ununterbrochen im Sattel gesessen und wollte endlich in Bruchtal ankommen. Und seine beiden Begleiterinnen hatten nichts Besseres zu tun als sich anzuzicken. Deswegen beschloss er, seine ganze Autorität einzusetzen und die beiden dazu zu bringen, aufzuhören und endlich weiter zu reiten.

„Ähm... entschuldigt bitte", begann er, „Ich will euch wirklich nicht unterbrechen, aber sollten wir nicht langsam weiter? Eure Streitereien halten uns nur auf und..."

Doch er wurde von einem „Das kannst du doch gar nicht beurteilen!" und einem „Wer streitet denn hier?" unterbrochen. Elrond schüttelte resignierend den Kopf und beschloss einfach abzuwarten, bis die beiden Elbinnen ihre ‚Diskussion' beendet hatten. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde konnten sie schließlich, auf dem linken Weg, weiterreiten. Sehr zur Freude Elronds, der von dem Gezanke Kopfschmerzen bekommen hatte.

Als die drei Bruchtal schließlich erreichten, war es bereits seit einigen Stunden dunkel, doch weder Galadriel noch Arwen hatten rasten wollen, da sie den Gefährten so schnell wie möglich eine Standpauke halten wollten. Arwen konnte sich jedoch nicht ein „Der andere Weg wäre doch kürzer gewesen" verkneifen, was von Galadriel mit einem bösen Blick quittiert wurde.

Sie brachten die Pferde in den Stall und eilten dann, mit einem genervt aussehenden Elrond im Schlepptau, in die Richtung, aus der sie Musik hören konnten. Als sie schließlich an einer großen Flügeltür ankamen, blieben die beiden Elbinnen stehen und nickten sich zu, Elrond war einige Meter hinter ihnen. Dann stießen sie die Türen mit Schwung auf, sodass sie mit einem Knall gegen die Wände schlugen. Sofort war die Aufmerksamkeit aller im Saal auf sie gerichtet und es wurde mit einem Schlag totenstill im Saal.

Diese Stille wurde Sekundenbruchteile später von den Stimmen Arwens und Galadriels unterbrochen, die synchron „Was, bei Morgoth, habt ihr euch dabei gedacht?" schrieen.

Nachdem die anwesenden Personen registriert hatten was passiert war, verabschiedeten sich die Gäste schnell und flüchteten aus dem Saal, die Gefährten und zwei blonde Gäste, Haldir und Celeborn, hatten jedoch nicht das Glück, den beiden wütenden Elbinnen zu entkommen. Elrond konnte, nachdem er sich in seine Gemächer eingeschlossen hatte, Arwen und Galadriel noch die halbe Nacht lang schreien hören, obwohl seine Räume am anderen Ende Bruchtals lagen.

Er hatte beinahe Mitleid mit ihnen, aber auch nur beinahe, da sie ihn dazu gezwungen hatten mit, seiner Meinung nach, zwei der herrschsüchtigsten Zicken Mittelerdes von Lothlorien nach Bruchtal zu reisen.

Nachdem er schließlich, es war bereits fast Sonnenaufgang, niemanden „Wie konntet ihr nur?", „Was fällt euch ein?", „Wagt es ja nicht zu widersprechen!", „Von wegen zickig oder herrschsüchtig!" und andere Dinge schreien hören konnte, war er endlich in der Lage einzuschlafen.

Nachdem Arwen am nächsten Morgen, oder eher Mittag, aufstand, ging sie in die Küche. Dort konnte sie bereits Galadriel sehen, die eine Tasse Tee in der Hand hielt. Sie setzte sich wortlos zu ihr an den Tisch und schenkte sich auch eine Tasse Tee ein.

Einige Minuten später sagte Galadriel leise: „Wir sollten die Gefährten und die anderen beiden wecken gehen. Dann können sie gleich den Saal aufräumen." Ihre Stimme war sehr Heiser, da sie von der nächtlichen Schreiaktion sehr beansprucht war.

Arwen, der es nicht besser ging antwortet: „Du hast recht, gehen wir gleich zu ihnen."

Eine Stunde später waren elf Personen dabei, den Saal aufzuräumen und zu putzen, während sie von einer blonden und einer schwarzhaarigen Elbin überwacht wurden.

Die Hobbits jammerten die ganze Zeit darüber, wie ungerecht es wäre, ohne ein Frühstück arbeiten zu müssen. Sam versuchte sogar Arwen davon zu überzeugen, dass es schlecht für Frodos Gesundheit wäre, wenn er kein Frühstück bekam, doch nachdem er Arwens wütende Blicke sah, unterließ er dies lieber. Schließlich hatte Pippin die Idee, dass sie die Reste des Büfetts ‚entsorgen' sollten, worauf die anderen drei begeistert zustimmten.

Nur beim Gedanken an Essen wurde jedoch Gimli, Aragorn und Boromir bereits schlecht. Die drei waren kalkweiß und verzogen bei jedem lauteren Geräusch das Gesicht. Sie schworen sich nie wieder einen Tropfen Alkohol anzurühren, wussten jedoch, dass sie dies sowieso nicht einhalten würden und jeder steckte sich einige der übrig gebliebenen Flaschen ein.

Gandalf verhielt sich unterdessen wie immer, und fragte eine Pflanze, die er für Arwen hielt, was er tun sollte.

Die drei Elben hatten von der Standpauke Arwens und Galadriels, aufgrund ihrer sehr viel feineren Ohren, enorme Kopfschmerzen. Sie schworen sich nie wieder auf eine Party zu gehen, auf der nur der Hauch einer Chance bestand, dass sie dort den beiden Elbinnen begegnen würden. Zudem wussten Haldir und Celeborn, dass sie vermutlich von Galadriel ‚Hausarrest' bekommen würden, sobald sie zurück in Lothlorien waren. Legolas fragte sich unterdessen immer wieder leise, wieso er sich überhaupt ursprünglich freiwillig gemeldet hatte, um nach Bruchtal zu gehen.

Nachdem der Saal wieder in seinem ursprünglichen Glanz erstrahlte, die Partygeschädigten waren ganze zwei Tage beschäftigt gewesen, und Arwen und Galadriel ihre Stimmen wieder erhalten hatten, beschloss Galadriel, dass es an der Zeit war, nach Lothlorien zurück zu kehren. Arwen hatte, nach einem weiteren Wutanfall, der sie zu einigen Tagen Tee mit Honig verurteilt hatte, auch ihre komplette Zeitschriftensammlung von Haldir zurück erhalten.

So verabschiedeten sich Galadriel, Celeborn und Haldir einige Tage nach der Party von Arwen, Elrond und den Gefährten und ritten, sehr zu Celeborns und Haldirs Missfallen, bereits im Morgengrauen los. Nach einigen von Galadriels ‚Abkürzungen' gelangten sie auch sicher in Lothlorien an, wo die blonde Elbin ihren Ehemann und ihren Hauptmann, wie erwartet, unter Hausarrest stellte.

In Bruchtal ging unterdessen das gewohnte Leben weiter. Legolas und Gimli trugen wieder die herausstechensten Haarfarben, Legolas orange und Gimli giftgrün, und Elrond war am verzweifeln, da seine, endlich nachgewachsenen, Silberpilze wieder abgeerntet worden waren. Die Hobbits waren ständig in der Küche anzutreffen und Gandalf hatte sich im Garten verlaufen. Arwen war damit beschäftigt Aragorn und Boromir davon abzuhalten, sich gegenseitig zu erschlagen.

Schließlich wurde es Arwen zuviel und sie ließ alle Gefährten in der Bibliothek zusammenkommen. Sie hatte sich zwar überlegt, noch einmal nach Lorien zu reiten, doch diesen Gedanken hatte sie verworfen, als sie an die dadurch stattfindende Party dachte. Ihre Stimme war immer noch leicht heiser.

„Ich werde noch einen Versuch starten, euch etwas beizubringen", begann sie ihren Vortrag, bei dem niemand auch nur wagte, sie zu unterbrechen. „Wie ich das letzte Mal festgestellt habe, war es vollkommen sinnlos, meinen Vater als Lehrer für euch zu nehmen, deswegen werde ich das dieses Mal übernehmen. Ich erwarte von euch, dass ihr mir zuhört und euch auch merkt, was ich euch sage. Außerdem dulde ich keinerlei Unterbrechungen, das gilt besonders für euch beide", wobei sie Aragorn und Boromir fixierte, die sich finstere Blicke zuwarfen, „Oder, dass eure Aufmerksamkeit anderen Dingen gewidmet ist."

Diesmal sah sie zu den Hobbits, die ihren Picknickkorb schnell hinter den Stühlen verschwinden ließen. „Zusätzlich zu dem Unterricht, den ihr von mir erhaltet, werdet ihr euch auch noch selbst, anhand von Büchern und Karten hier aus der Bibliothek, über die Geschichte und Geographie Mittelerdes informieren. Euer Wissen werde ich in einer Woche durch einen Test überprüfen und glaubt mir, ihr wollt nicht erfahren was passiert, wenn ihr diesen Test nicht besteht! Noch Fragen? Keine? Gut, dann fangen wir an..."

Damit begann die anstrengendste Woche, die die Gefährten bisher erlebt hatten. Arwen drillte sie so sehr, dass sie Geschichtsdaten aufsagen konnten, wenn sie mitten in der Nacht geweckt wurden, oder auch Karten von Teilen Mittelerdes zeichnen konnten. Elrond hielt sich in dieser Zeit von der Bibliothek fern und widmete sich ausschließlich seinen Pilzen, da diese nicht mehr in Gefahr geraten konnten von den Hobbits gegessen zu werden. Sie hatten dafür einfach keine Zeit mehr.

Schließlich war der Tag von Arwens angekündigtem Test gekommen...

_Ende Kapitel 5_

* * *

Auch wenn die Story anscheinend niemand mehr liest, werde ich sie vollständig on stellen. Falls sie doch jemand lesen sollte, ich bin verzweifelt! Ich brauche Kommis! Bitte!


	7. Auf ein Neues!

_Disclaimer: _Alle Orte und Personen sind von mir nur ausgeliehen worden und ich habe keinerlei Ansprüche...

Vielen Dank an meine Beta!

_

* * *

_

_Epilog: Auf ein Neues!_

Die Gefährten hatten sich, nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück ohne das die Hobbits gestreikt hätten, mitten in der Nacht in der Bibliothek eingefunden. Das dieses mitten in der Nacht 10 Uhr morgens war, störte sie jedoch wenig. Jedoch wagte es keiner, sich bei Arwen zu beschweren, da sie ihre Verstimmung nach der Party noch sehr lebhaft in Erinnerung hatten.

Arwen teilte die Prüfungsbögen aus und überwachte alle, damit keiner beim anderen abschreiben konnte. Zur Sicherheit hatte sie auch alle mitgebrachten Körbe und Taschen konfisziert, sehr zum Missfallen der Hobbits, die ihrer Snacks beraubt waren.

Eine Stunde später sammelte sie alle Bögen wieder ein und ging auf ihr Zimmer, um sie zu bewerten. In der Zwischenzeit waren die Gefährten sich selbst überlassen. Die Hobbits durchsuchten sofort alles, um ihr Essen wieder zu finden und schon einige Minuten später picknickten sie neben den Landkarten. Sam achtete darauf, dass Frodo auch nur gesunde Sachen zu essen bekam.

Legolas, dem langweilig war, holte seinen Bogen und fing an, ihn zu polieren, wobei er sich jedoch so sehr konzentrierte, dass er nicht den Zwerg bemerkte, der sich hinter ihn stellte. Jener Zwerg holte ein Glasfläschchen aus seiner Tasche, das mit einer türkisenen Flüssigkeit gefüllt war. Dann machte sich Gimli daran dem blonden Elben Strähnchen zu färben.

Gandalf, der endlich einmal seine Brille und sein Hörgerät wieder hatte, begann damit, einige Bücher zu lesen, da er Saruman das nächste Mal, wenn sie sich trafen, beweisen wollte, dass er mehr Zaubersprüche beherrschte. Und wo konnte man besser neue Tricks lernen als in der größten Bibliothek Mittelerdes?

Boromir und Aragorn hatten unterdessen wieder einmal eine ihrer ‚Diskussionen' begonnen. Dieses mal war jedoch niemand da, der sie stoppen konnte.

„Hey, Aragorn, wie glaubst du, warst du bei dem Test? Ich denke mal, dass du grandios durchgefallen bist!", sagte Boromir mit einem Grinsen.

„Ich und durchgefallen? Das glaubst du wohl selber nicht. Immerhin bin ich ein König und falle nie durch!", antwortete der Angesprochene.

„Das Argument ‚Ich bin König' wird langsam alt, aber vermutlich bist du einfach nicht intelligent genug, um dir etwas Neues einfallen zu lassen."

„Das muss ich mir doch nicht von jemandem wie dir bieten lassen!"

„Jemandem wie mir?"

„Ja, meinem Untertan, der tun muss was ich ihm befehle!"

„Das denke ich nicht! ICH LASSE MICH NÄMLICH NICHT VON EINEM IDIOTEN HERUMKOMMANDIEREN!"

"ICH BIN KEIN IDIOT! ICH BIN DEIN KÖNIG!"

„VERGISS ES!"

„NA SCHÖN, DANN TRAGEN WIR DIES EBEN AUS WIE ECHTE MÄNNER!" _(Beta: Ich krieg mich gleich nicht mehr! Echte Männer! Wie wär's mit „Echte Memmen"!)_

Dann zogen beide ihre Schwerter und gingen auf einander los, wobei sie keine Rücksicht auf andere Personen oder Gegenstände nahmen.

Als Arwen etwa eine Stunde nach ihrem Verlassen der Bibliothek wiederkam, bot sich ihr folgendes Bild: Die Einrichtung war komplett zerhackt, zerbrochen oder mit Pfeilen gespickt worden. Die Pfeile stammten von Legolas, der die beiden Kontrahenten auseinander bringen wollte. _(Beta: Ja, ja, Männer und Logik! Das passt einfach nicht zusammen!)_ Überall auf dem Boden lagen Papierschnipsel, die von Karten oder Büchern stammten. Gandalf saß in einer Ecke und versuchte ein paar Bücher zu schützen, die Hobbits ließen sich derweil nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und aßen weiter. Gimli und Legolas versuchten Boromir und Aragorn davon abzuhalten sich gegenseitig anzugreifen, wobei sie allerdings scheiterten.

„HÖRT SOFORT DAMIT AUF!", schrie Arwen, um die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich zu ziehen. „EUCH KANN MAN NICHT EINMAL KURZ ALLEINE LASSEN UND SCHON RICHTET IHR NUR CHAOS AN! IHR WERDET SOFORT EURE SACHEN PACKEN UND EUCH AUF DEN WEG MACHEN, HABT IHR MICH VERSTANDEN?"

Nachdem die Gefährten Arwen zugenickt hatten, liefen sie schnell auf ihre Zimmer, packten alles Nötige und machten sich auf den Weg. Draußen wurden sie noch von Arwen verabschiedet. Elrond war immer noch bei seinen Pilzen.

„Also dann, Arwen, wir sehen uns ja dann nach unserer Mission wieder. Bis dann!", sagte Aragorn und führte die Gefährten nach links.

„Hast du dir auch nur einmal die verdammten Karten angeschaut? Ihr müsst von hier aus nach rechts gehen!", rief Arwen ihnen hinterher.

_The End

* * *

_

So das wars jetzt zu dieser Story. Ich hoffe sie hat allen, die sie gelesen haben gefallen.


End file.
